


Hijack/Frostcup Hogwarts Au

by The1animefreak



Category: Hijack - Fandom, The Big Four - Fandom, frostcup - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1animefreak/pseuds/The1animefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup, Jack , Merida , Rapunzel, Flynn, Jim, and Fishlegs are all new students at Hogwarts a school for wizards. This takes place 20 years after the events with that took place with Harry Potter. Manny is the new headmaster and needs help with a rogue wizard that has resulted in the kidnapping and harm of students. The school of wizards now have to survive the rogue and each other. Jack and Hiccup have to battle their emotions for each other cause a relationship between two houses who are in an all out turf war isn't the best idea either.Hijack fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this story.

Hiccup looked at all the shops around him and gasped with awe and curiosity. This is the first time he has been to a wizard plaza of any type. He got a letter along with Fishlegs. The two are best friends and both didn't even know that that they had the gifts or abilities to be wizards. They were both flying their dragons when they were both handed a letter with an H on it by two terrible terrors . They opened it to find an invitation to Hogwarts a school for wizards and witches. When they confronted their parents about it, the truth came out. Hiccup's mother was a very powerful witch and one day she was going out for a walk and she disappeared without a trace. While Fishlegs had hidden his magic abilities along with his whole family, the only reason they kept it a secret was because they didn't wanna be run out of their home again. But when the big secret came out everything was fine and the two both convinced their families that they were ready to attend and soon enough there they were in a huge wizard plaza shopping for school supplies. Since they had no money that was worth the currency at the shops, they had to stop at this bank that changed muggle money into the wizard currency. After getting their money ready they stopped at a cauldron shop to see what they had in stock. They both ended buying a medium sized one, the only difference is that Fishleg's cauldron was a rusty red with a black trim and Hiccup's was plain black charcoal type design and a green trim. Then they saw something that made there jaws drop, it was the wand shop, the same wand shop where Fishlegs and Hiccup will get their first wands. They looked through the window and looked at all the different wand shapes and looks. They saw a group of kids and they looked like they were shopping for school as well. In the shop stood a tall boy with brown hair and a braid in the back, there also was a guy with brown hair and he was flirting with this one girl with golden blond hair her hair was pulled back in a braid and was filled with flowers.And next to them there was a girl with long curly red hair and she was examining at a wand that caught her eye but then one boy attracted Hiccup's eye in particular he had snow white hair and bright blue eyes and he was nudging the tall guy with a braid. Then they heard a rattling sound coming from inside the shop the kids in the shop pointed at something in the corner but a shelf blocked Hiccup's view and a curious Hiccup had to walk in to investigate. Before Hiccup could even blink a trunk collided with his face. Hiccup fell back outside and grunted as he had made contact with the concrete. The shop owner quickly ran out and got the trunk off the boy and picked him up to get him back on his feet. "Are you alright?" The shop owner said while making sure the boy wasn't bleeding. "If you don't count the flying trunk thing, i'm fine" Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "What happened anyway?" Hiccup said now realizing that a trunk flew at his face. "Oh, well the trunk started going crazy when you got close to the shop and when you opened the door it started floating and hit you." The owner said gesturing both Hiccup and Fishlegs toward the inside of the store. "Oh Hiccup you got a cut on your right cheek" Fishlegs said carrying Hiccup's and his own cauldron in the store. "Ill get some bandages to stop the bleeding," He said and then turned to the kids in the store. "I'm sorry kids i'll be back in a minute. "Oh it's no problem sir" the boy with the braid said smiling. "Yeah we can wait" The girl with the golden hair said while picking up and examining a different wand. "Oh thank you" The shop owner said while heading toward the back. "You never catch a break do you Hiccup" Fishlegs said teasing the small auburn haired teen. "Oh shut it" Hiccup said rolling his eyes. "Are you alright? That look like it hurt" The boy with the braid said examining the boys face. "Yeah i've been dealt a lot worse" Hiccup said smiling. "Thank you...um" Hiccup said before realizing he didn't know the guys name. "Oh sorry my name is Jim. These are my childhood friends Flynn, Rapunzel, Merida and that goof ball knocking down stuff is Jack". "Hey in my defense!" Jack said but quickly froze. "Well i'm listening Jack" Jim said teasing Jack. "I got nothing...." Jack said mumbling looking away. The whole group burst out laughing at Jack's clumsiness as the group were almost dying from laughter Hiccup just giggled slighty and blushed.

**Jacks**   **POV**

Jack was looking at the wands him and his friends had the opportunity to choose from when he saw two figures out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see one of the cutest boys he has ever seen. He had bright auburn hair with some lighter strands and bright green eyes and to make it even cuter he had freckles who seemed to add more to his charm. He was with another boy he was much bigger than the boy next to him he had blond hair and wasn't very appealing to Jack as the boy next to him was. He then nudged Jim as too ask his opinion about the boy with the freckles when a rattling sound came from from the corner of the shop. He turned to see an old trunk shaking. "W-what?" Rapunzel said hiding behind Flynn. Just then the cute boy with freckles opened the door toward the shop and only took one step in when the trunk seemingly launched himself at the small teen colliding with his face and sent him flying backwards. Ow...Jack said mentally shocked at what just happened. Just then the shop owner ran toward the teen to make sure he was alright. After the freckled teen entered the shop, Jack felt a blush appearing on his face apparently Jim noticed and smirked at his friends smitten behavior and decided to introduce him. Jim walked up to Hiccup and started to talk to him Jack blushed worsened as he realized what his friend was doing. He panicked and accidentally knocked a few wands off the shelf and a couple wand cases. Then Jack heard Jim introduce him by saying " That goof ball knocking stuff down is Jack." Jack was mortified at how Jim embarrassed him in front of the cute teen. "Hey in my defense!" Jack started but cut himself off, what was he going to say I thought you were cute and I got flustered besides they just met and he doesn't even know if Hiccup swings that way. "Well, I'm listening Jack" Jim said smirking. Oh my god that bastard is getting a kick out of this!! Jack thought to himself. Finding himself cornered he just replied "I got nothing....". He heard laughter from his group of friends and he looked at Hiccup to see him only giggle slightly and a slight blush made the way to his cheeks. That was the most adorable thing Jack had ever seen even with the cut on Hiccups face.

**Normal POV**

The shop owner came back as soon as he left with a first aid kit. The shop owner applied some medical ointment and put a bandage on Hiccup's cheek and put the trunk on the counter to open it. "What is in there anyway?" Hiccup said curious. "Well it is a wand made by a very precious witch, she crafted it herself and was going to be one of the best wand forgers of her time." The shop owner said but froze as he looked at Hiccup's eye color more clearly. "Is your mother by any chance a woman by the name of Valka?" The shop owner said a bit surprised. "Um.. Yeah i'm her son" Hiccup said still confused at the personal question. "Do you know her?". "Well yeah she made the wand that is in that trunk" The shop owner said while getting a key to open it. After getting the trunk opened he handed the brown colored wand to Hiccup. When Hiccup grabbed it a light emitted and the wand started glowing a forest green color and stopped. "Oh the wand chose you....well i guess it can sense the blood of its creator" The shop owner said while handing Hiccup the case for it. "w-wait I can't possibly afford this" Hiccup said while putting the wand in the case and back on the counter. "Well i'll give it to you besides Valka was a good friend of mine and she had always wanted to make a wand for her child one day" The shop owner said smiling. "How did you even guess that my moms name was Valka?" Hiccup said curious. "Well you have your mothers vibrant eyes and also cause a wand attacked her when she stepped in here as well" He said as he gave Hiccup back the case with the wand in it. "Oh that's so reassuring" Hiccup said sarcastically. "Woah your related to Valka?" Jim said admiring the wand in the case. "Yeah I am" Hiccup said shyly kinda unsure about the attention he was getting. "Cause I want to be a great wand Forger just like her she inspired me" Jim said excited. "That's pretty ambitious" Hiccup said kinda excited that he got to hear about Jim's intentions at life. "Hiccup we should hurry up and get the rest of the things on the list before the train arrives" Fishlegs said interrupting the conversation between Hiccup and Jim. "Oh yeah your right!" Hiccup said realizing that they had a deadline. It didn't take long until Fishlegs found his wand and they left the store. Hiccup wished he could continue to talk to the group of kids that were still in there but they had to get going. Soon they were struggling to find the platform 9 3/4 and just could not find it anywhere. Until they saw kids going through a wall between platform 9 and 10 that kinda gave it away. Hiccup already missed toothless but he had to be brought separately cause of the dragons massive size and with Hiccup's extra money he also bought an owl that would carry letters back to berk for him and even fetch sketching pencils for him if he needed them. The only problem was that this owl was gonna be killed because one of the wings were cut off and Hiccup would immediately work on a wing for the little guy. He had gotten better and stuff for gliding and flying, thanks to toothless for being a test dummy. After dropping stuff into the appropriate compartment of the train, Fishlegs and Hiccup found an isolated cart to sit in to wait for the train to take off . Hiccup had gotten a chocolate frog while fishlegs had Jellybeans. "I wonder if we will see those kids again" Fishleg's said popping one of the Jelly beans into his mouth. "Yeah I wonder too" Hiccup said thinking back to all their faces, when the white haired teens face would leave his mind. Hiccup tried to shake the thoughts away but when he couldn't he blushed wildly. "Hey Hiccup are you thinking about Jack?" Fishlegs said seeing the obvious blush on his face and not only that he saw the way Hiccup looked at him. So fishlegs just put 2 and 2 together. "W-what are you crazy, I hardly know the guy" Hiccup said as his blush deepened. "Oh hey its you guys from the shop" A voice said while opening the door to the compartment. Hiccup and Fishlegs turned to see Jack of all people. "H-hey Jac-" Hiccup said embarrased from the thought of his first encounter and stood up to shake his hand but when he stood up Hiccup didn't take in account the bar above his head because of his embarrassing thoughts and hit his head on it hard. "O-ow.." Hiccup said holding his head to where his head made contact with the pole. "I swear Hiccup you never catch a brea-" Fishlegs said in an attempt to tease Hiccup once more  but was stopped when Hiccup pointed his wand at him with the other hand still holding his head. "I swear Fishlegs if you finish that sentence I will end you right here" Hiccup said pouting at Fishlegs teasing. "Alright, alright calm down before you poke someone's eyes out" Fishlegs joked while trying so hard not to giggle at Hiccup's expense. "Are you alright?" Jack said while admiring the smaller teens features. "Yeah im fine don't worry about it" Hiccup said smiling. When he smiled Jack noticed a gap in between Hiccup's two front teeth. God Damn that's adorable Jack thought to himself. "Are these seats taken cause we are trying to find a compartment that's not full but so far this is the first one that wasn't" Jack said hoping the seats weren't taken. "Oh no it's just me and fishlegs" Hiccup said sitting back down and finally putting his wand away. "That's great" Jack said gesturing his friends in. Soon they were all laughing eating candy and just waiting for the train to move and soon enough they heard the whistle of the train and that signaled the getting ready to leave. Then the train started moving and all the kids in that compartment cheered as they watched intently out the window to see the train leaving the station. Their adventure toward Hogwarts had begun!!                  


	2. Chapter 2

The teens in the compartment could hardly control their excitement. They were currently passing through a meadow that was called The Warren. The Warren was known for the magical little egg creatures that resided there and the huge egg statue guardians that protected the meadow. It was a beautiful place with huge trees and lush grasses and a huge lake in the middle of it. It is also known as the lovers meadow because legend says that the worlds first soul mates fell in love under the huge tree on the island in the middle of the lake. It is the largest tree out of the entire meadow and it was a golden brown color. The trees branches twisted with little golden buds on them, The tree was bare except for the buds that littered the branches even but it didn't subtract from the tree's overall beauty. Hiccup then started sketching the tree in his sketchpad almost immediately. Jack noticed Hiccup looking down instead of out the window like most of the teens in the compartment and noticed he had a sketch pad out, he looked at the drawing and his jaw almost dropped. It was a beautiful rough sketch, it seemed as he captured the pure image of the tree just looking at it for a few seconds. "You draw?" Jack asked to get Hiccup's attention. He noticed Hiccup's surprised expression but then silently nodded. "Do you mind if I take a look?" Jack asked hoping he wasn't being creepy to the extremely cute guy he just met. "Sure why not" Hiccup said while flipping to the first page of the sketch book and handing it to the white haired teen. Jack could hardly believe how good the sketches were, some were of beautiful skies, beautiful landscapes but the majority were different species of dragons. "I'm guessing you like dragons" Jack said smiling at the smaller teen. "Yeah back at our home town on berk we actually train and ride them" Hiccup explained. Merida over hearing the conversation gasped and her eyes lite up "Wow you two ride dragons? How cool is that?" she practically screamed. The excitement was evident in her voice. "Just one question" Rapunzel said joining the conversation. "How do you mange to even train a big fire breathing creature that can eat your face off". Hiccup giggled at her description of dragons cause Toothless goofy smile and him pouncing all over the place when Hiccup brought him some fish was the first thing that came to his mind. "The only thing you have to truly worry about is them pouncing on you from excitement when you come home" Hiccup said smiling. "Hiccup was the first one to train a dragon in our home town" Fishlegs added. "The first one? Wow i'm impressed, you certainly don't look it" Merida said while eating some more candy. "Merida that's rude" Rapunzel added hoping she didn't offend the boy. "Don't worry about it, I get that more than you know" Hiccup said smiling. "Didn't mean to sound rude" Merida added quickly. "Yeah she is just always that blunt" Jack said smirking at Merida. Merida retaliated by giving Jack a quick punch on his arm. "Ow! god damn it Merida!" Jack said holding his arm where Merida hit him. "Your lucky that my bow and arrows are in the train storage Frost" Merida said menacingly. "Okay okay I surrender" Jack said while lifting his hands up. The group giggled and continued eating their snacks. "Does that happen often?" Hiccup asked while opening the window. "That happens alot between those two, but it is pretty normal for them. Especially when both are stubborn as hell" Jim said glancing at the two. "Well then Jim" Merida said glaring at him again. "Oh how you wound me Jimmy boy!" Jack said dramatically while holding his chest where his heart was. "I told you not to call me that nose nipper, just because we've known each other since we were kids doesn't mean you can call me Jimmy" Jim said shooting Daggers at Jack. "Nose nipper?" Hiccup said obviously trying to hold in his laughter. "It's cause of his nickname" Jim added snickering. "Oh really? What is it?" Hiccup asked his attention now caught. "Back where I live in Burgess, we have a little magic prep school there and i'm known for ice magic and since my first name is Jack they started calling me Jack frost" Jack said a bit embarrassed. "Nice nickname" Hiccup said smirking at Jack. Jack retaliated by just saying "So how is Hiccup any better?". Hiccup that was now drinking water did a bit of a spit take and started coughing. "So what's your story Hiccup" Jack said smirking back at him. "Well my full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Hiccup said kinda grimacing at his own name. "And you made fun of my nickname dragon boy?" Jack said smirking at Hiccup. "Are you always such a smart ass?" Hiccup said rolling his eyes. "Well..." Merida started but was interrupted by Jack saying "Don't you dare answer that Merida". Merida simply chuckled and continued her conversation with Rapunzel and Jim. Fishlegs had fallen asleep and the group decided that he needed to rest so they just let him sleep until they brought dinner which wasn't for another 2 hours or so. The teens continued their conversations and they got on the topic of family life, by this time everyone was just listening to each other telling each other stories of them growing up. "So how is your family life Hiccup?" Merida said tying her hair back in a pony tail. "Uh...well it is kinda complicated" Hiccup said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.  

**(Flash back)**

_"Mommy! Mommy!" A young boy with brunet hair said while running toward a woman who had the same color hair as him. The young boy clung to his mothers right leg and he giggled as she ruffled his hair. "Yes my love?" The woman said kneeling next to her child. "Can you play with me?" The boy said while slightly pouting. "Why don't you go play with the other kids Hiccup?" Valka said while getting up and picking up her son. As Valka looked at her son she realized that he had a scrapped up knee. "hiccup honey what happened?" Valka said concerned for his well being. "The other kids made fun of me and pushed me down" Hiccup said looking down. "OH sweetie..." Valka said comforting her son. "The adults don't like me either....they say im different " Hiccup said further explaining. "They just don't know what to say my love" Valka said stroking her sons head. Hiccup just sighed and cuddled into his mother. "cheer up" Valka said tickling her son. Hiccup burst into a fit of giggles. "M-mommy! Stop! " Hiccup said through his giggles._

**(Flash back end)**

"Oh thats just typical muggle behavior hiccup thats common" Merida said smiling. "Muggle?.....What is a muggle?" Hiccup said confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay finally done with chapter 1. Please comment down below. Thank you! Until the next time


End file.
